


too big, just so

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cockwarming, Do No Archive, Elias "who needs air when I have another man's money (and dick)" Bouchard, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Peter is saucy and crass in this, Peter is taking none of Elias' backtalking, Peter's just chillin' and gettin' his dick warmed, Size Kink, Size Queen Elias, as usual with my fics we have Mordechai!Peter, but he's a sailor sooo, too much reminiscing for a smut fic but alas it's Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Just a casual day in the office going through papers and being stuffed full.-Dedicated to the few other people besides myself who support Elias with a size kink.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	too big, just so

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on twitter that @charmophron69 mentioned Size Queen Elias Bouchard. This is in honor of that post. 
> 
> I was afraid for a while I was the only one thinking that but you have given me motivation to write this. And I am very weak to size kink fics oops. 
> 
> Also this is not what I planned to write but at this point in my fic writing career I just write what wants to be written.

Swiping his thumb against his tongue, Elias huffed in annoyance as he flipped through yet another boring donation request letter from some sniffling old man who he could tell didn’t want the Institute’s assets. No, almost ninety percent of these letters from these so called “patrons” of the Institute wanted his ass and well, that had been claimed for well over two hundred years. Idiots, the lot of them.

“Listen to this: ‘Mr. Bouchard, it would bring me great pleasure to have you bring the book over to my estate. I have quite a large selection of texts that might interest you.’ Just say you want my ass, I don’t need your poorly disguised innuendos. That fact that you were clearly star-Peter, are you listening to me?”

Behind him, reclined in the over-sized (for Elias at least) chair, Peter hummed and leaned slightly forward to wrap his arms more firmly around the trim waist of his...husband. They were married currently he believed, unless Elias had him sign a new set of divorce papers when he wasn’t paying attention. It was a cute game Elias liked to play every now and then. 

“I am, dear. Something about a novel?”

“A novel? We are talking about my as-ah!” Shifting his hips up just a bit, Peter smiled when Elias’ whole body jolted in his arms. 

“It is truly a nice ass. Very perky, very...warm.”

Salaciously grinning when Elias turned to glare at him, with two eyes for once which means Peter was doing his job well, the sailor unwrapped one arm and brought it to trail down Elias’ back, stopping calloused fingers on the swell of what he knew to be Elias overstuffed ass. At the singular twitch under one glistening eye, he slipped his index finger down and roughly swiped at the top of Elias’ well opened body. With a high pitch mewl, the blonde tipped forward and onto the large desk, body shaking with pleasured tremors as Peter continued to play with him.

“I -ah!- hate you, so fucking much, Lukas.” Missing the way Peter’s eyebrows quirked at the words, Elias cried out when Peter returned his hand to Elias’ waist and began to lift him off of him, away from the heat that he knew the avatar was craving.

“Well if that's the case…” In his hands, the stiff fabric of the baby blue waist trainer (loosened because there was absolutely no way that Elias could take all of Peter with it tied to the size Elias preferred it at) that Elias was prone to wearing shifted as the younger’s whole body reacted to the pressure and slide of Peter pulling out.

“Peter! What are you doi-hah!” Both of Elias’ ringed hands slammed hard on his desk as he tried to will himself to calm down. His heart was racing and his body sweating, giving away his desire. His body was holding Peter in a vice as the sailor stopped moving, smirking creeping up on his beaded face knowing his little stunt had taught Elias (for the day at least) to not be his normally crass self when Peter was providing Elias with the only dick that would satisfy him. 

Gently easing Elias back down onto him, he cooed into a bright red ear, lifting a large, rope roughened finger to the Heart’s human eye, wiping the tears that had slipped free away as he laid soft kisses to the heated skin just under closed lids.

“You’re the one who wanted this, my beloved siren. Remember that when you open your mouth to complain again.”

Feeling himself shiver at the accented drawl that Peter slipped into, Elias nodded and rested back again the warm chest behind him. 

Mordechai Lukas smiled at his Jonah Magnus, content knowing that they could resume their usual office activities. It was his fault, of course, for their little tiff, but it didn’t matter in the end. 

Picking up the next nondescript folder that Elias would need to read over, Peter placed it in shaking hands and got back to his daydreaming. 

He wasn't sure when this little game of theirs had started, but he wouldn’t say he wasn’t happy with the outcome. Their first little tryst, in one of Jonah’s family libraries, had been a little awkward because Jonah was very stickish and Mordechai was stocky. There was also the fact that Mordechai was quite endowed. He didn’t like to mention it or brag about it as young men his age were wont to do (it was very rare that he felt attached to someone enough to seek sex, between personal preference and the Lonely), so he had tried to keep Jonah distracted in his own pleasure only for the brunette to plop himself quite primly on Mordechai’s tight trousers. Soft blue eyes widened and his mouth formed the most perfect ‘o’ the businessman had ever seen. When those shining eyes turned toward him and one manicured hand hovered just so, Mordechai knew he would give the man astride him anything. The whispered  _ 'can I?’  _ almost had Mordechai throwing propriety out the window and bending the younger over the coffee table and having him but he managed to rein himself in. Barely. Instead, Jonah had scootched back and gently pulled Mordechai out of his trousers, eyes widening even more when he got the full view of Mordechai’s glory. 

And when Jonah Magnus dropped to his knees, Mordechai knew he would never let this man go. 

Until their inevitable separation of their first lives, they had met as often as they could. Plans for rituals and novels would start their meetings, not before long turning into gasps and moans as either Mordechai bent Jonah over the nearest surface, or Jonah rode Mordechai right where he was sitting. 

The cockwarming didn’t occur for some time. It wasn’t until Elias (then James) had realized that being stretched to the point of bursting cleared his head even outside of sex (Peter may have fallen asleep after a rather exhausting several rounds of mindblowing sex and had fallen asleep shortly after filling James to the brim, the man trapped under his weight for some time), and from then on tried to engage with Peter in that activity at least once during Peter’s shore leave (it was never a homecoming but they both ignored that fact). It had taken some time for James to tell him that that night had been the cause of his newest kink, those warm eyes shining bright as he spoke of the clearness cockwarming brought him that post-orgasm sex never truly gave. 

If Peter was honest with himself, every second spent inside his husband was some of the most relaxing moments of his long life. (And well, if the fact that the slight sting of being completely ignored despite being buried balls deep in Elias when the other man was fully submerged in his work fed his God, he truly had no reason to complain.)

Slightly dozing off at the low tones of Elias reading off the letters that were in the folder and giving his two cents at some of the more wasteful or distasteful ones, Peter (gently this time, no need to rile Elias up again) leaned forward (sliding just ever so slightly more into the other male, which amazed Peter that Elias could be so full but still take more) and wrapped himself once again around his husband. In response, Elias shut his eyes and shivered at the sensation, humming his moan instead of gracing Peter with it’s choked out noise. The avatar simply grinned and rested his chin on one sharp shoulder. 

“Oh, a letter from Simon?”

“Fuck, yes.” Raising one grey eyebrow at the blonde, Elias blushed a deep red and turned away from knowing eyes. “Ahem. It is. He’s asking for another- oh for the love of-”

Throwing Simon’s letter off the desk, Elias grabbed Peter’s wandering hands and moved them where he wanted them. Under his breath, Peter could make out the words 'insufferable', ‘useless’, and ‘aggravating’. He simply rubbed his beard into the pale skin in front of him and smiled.

“Beast! Stop that! Alright, alright! I suppose I have kept you still for a few hours…”

“I’m not complaining, no siree.”

“Your mouth isn’t but I can tell you’re...rearing...to go.” Taking it as the permission that it was, Peter slipped large hands under toned thighs and hefted them onto the desk. Elias slapped one hand over his mouth to prevent his scream from echoing, Peter sliding deeper with the new angle. 

“Oh, my beloved, how kind you are.”

“P-ah!” As his hips began to cant up into the blonde, Peter hid his grin in Elias’ shoulder, holding the blondes legs open and ignoring the teeth that were bared at him. 

He truly did love their little office rendezvous. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am one hundred percent certain that many people have tried to seduce Jonah/James/Elias but that man knows what's waiting for him at home and doesn't even need to give potential suitors a second of his time because he knows nothing is gonna compare to Mordechai/Peter o3o.
> 
> Well...I'm [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais) over on twitter if you wanna chat...:D (Yes I did make a NSFW TMA twitter so I can unleash my full potential...please talk to me about that NSFW lonelyeyes...)


End file.
